Layla Monroe
Layla Monroe was born in Hollywood, her parents were entertainment lawyers and she rarely saw them, Hollywood became her play ground and due to her willingness to do anything to get attention and the love she felt she lacked from her became a paparazzi favourite. She currently works for Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (ECFW). She is a former ECFW Women's Champion and is one of the ECFW Divas History The 18th of September 1981 was a very special day; a day you should keep a note of… For this was the day Layla Jolene Monroe was born. From an early age Layla attended ballet, gymnastics and dance, everything Layla wanted she got; saying she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth puts it lightly. Nicknamed Princess and Star by her family Layla never have to worry about money or will have to; with both her parents involved in the film industry as entertainment lawyers, Hollywood became Layla's playground. She would often be seen out and about at night-clubs her friends in tow (Nicole Hawk, Beth Artis, Kimberly Malone, Brendan Haren, Adam Gold and Robbie Zane) and always willing to pose and be centre of attention she became a paparazzi favourite. She also won Miss Hawaiian Tropics- California. Layla always loved wrestling and one day said to her family I want to do that…. So the piano lessons were thrown out the window and a trainer was hired. Layla wasn’t quick to make friends in ECFW and her mouth and lies often got her in trouble, she was spoilt and didn’t care about anything but herself; but she is well known for her infamous splits style entrance to the ring. Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling When she joined ECFW she didn’t hesitate to be vocal about her views on the Female division; some thought far too vocal. She may have won matches but she didn’t win the support of the fans as she trash talked their favourites and boasted about herself. Soon after her arrival Layla joined forces with Tiny Tim and entered into a feud with Tim’s former flame Brianna Hilton, during her time with Tiny Tim Layla made a claim that she had had a fling with Jason Blade this not only angered Jason but his close friends Alexis Knight and Tatium Tyler. Layla was later on involved in a match with Jason, she was knocked out but her partner in the match Peter Lenex pulled her over Blade to get the pin. Shortly after this Layla left Tiny Tim and joined the team of Jack and Coke, she managed this pair and was involved in an inter gender tag team match which brought her feud with Misty Hilton to a height and the two girls have hated each other since. When Jack and Coke left ECFW Layla was on her own but released a video, after Gothika called her a Cookie Cutter, on the video Layla said she embraced her sluttynes and who she was and didn’t care what others thought. But more recently Layla has let her hard side slip and as been showing a different side to herself. Finishing & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' '' Star Studded'' This is an attack where Layla charges towards a standing opponent, driving their shoulder into the opponent's midsection, tackling them, and forcing them down to the mat. *'Signature moves' :*''Slap'' :*''Eye rake'' :*''Bronco buster'' :*''Clothesline'' :*''DDT'' :*''Monkey Flip'' :*''Hurricanrana'' :*''Elbow Drop'' :*''Hiptoss'' :*''Irish whip'' :*''Knee Drop'' Championships and Accomplishments *ECFW Women’s Champion (June 23, 2007 - July 31, 2007) *2007 Most Improved Wrestler of the Year 1st Runner up Notable Feuds While Layla wasn’t quick to make friends in ECFW within her first week she had already made enemies out of Tatium Tyler, Alexis Knight, Misty Hilton, Brianna Hilton and Heaven Sent. Layla said an all manner of things that got her into trouble but didn’t seem to care. On TV she blasted Brianna Hilton for being a teen single mother and an ex-stripper, called Misty Hilton fat and ugly on TV when Misty was going through a negative body stage and only a few weeks after Heaven Scent called her bulimic. Layla also tried to get Jack and Coke to end Misty’s ring carer. Jason Blade, Alexis Knight and Tatium Tyler didn’t take to kindly to Layla’s claims that she slept with Jason. Layla’s Confession On May 2, 2007 ECFW.com released a video of a tapped confession by Layla. She appeared visibly upset in the clip and also was dressed differently to normal and covered up. She confessed that she had done things wrong in the past, for example calling Misty Hilton fat and ugly, which had given Misty a negative body image and also didn’t set a good example for the girls watching at home. She also sent her apologies to Brianna Hilton for calling her names for being an ex-striper and a single mother as a teen. Layla then admitted that she had lied about a fling with Jason Blade she claimed she had thrown herself at him after an ECFW event and he turned her down. Felling embarrassed and ashamed Layla did what she knows best, she turned the situation around and made it all about her, and lied to everyone claiming Jason and herself had been seeing each other. At the end of the video Layla broke down in floods of tears and practically beg those she had lied about to forgive her. The video is seen as the start of a turning point in Layla and a change in her personality. Outside of ECFW Layla attended the Buckley School in Sherman Oaks, California and studied design; has a degree in fashion design and has plans for a fashion range. After her confession was placed on ECFW.com Layla vowed not to return to her old ways and has even been attending the ECFW Make a Wish Foundation events. The once paparazzi favourite may have toned down her dress sense and attitude but she was recently spotted at several LA night clubs In 2007 Layla quit smoking Layla Monroe Layla Monroe Layla Monroe Layla Monroe Layla Monroe